valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
PM Demise
DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 15% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 250% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 20% chance |procs = 1 |skill g = ☆Banishing Love |skill g lv1 = Deal 300% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 15% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 300% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 20% chance |procs g = 1 |skill x = ★Banishing Love |skill x lv1 = Deal 600% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 25% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 600% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 3 turns / 35% chance |procs x = 2 |skill x2 = ★Banishing Love |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 Unit's all ATK • DEF +200% |procs x2 = -1 |skill t = Hero's Weapon β |skill t lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 50% up / 100% chance |procs t = 1 |skill t end = 2018-12-26 11:59:59 +0900 JST |skill gt = ☆Hero's Weapon β |skill gt lv1 = Thor's Hammer attack 100% up / 100% chance |procs gt = 1 |skill gt end = 2018-12-26 11:59:59 +0900 JST |max level 0 = 70 |cost 0 = 61 |atk 0 = 6100 / 9760 |def 0 = 6100 / 9760 |soldiers 0 = 6100 / 10370 |max level 1 = 80 |cost 1 = 73 |atk 1 = 6710 / 14164 |def 1 = 6710 / 14164 |soldiers 1 = 6710 / 15517 |max level g = 90 |cost g = 80 |atk g = 9394 / 18758 |def g = 9394 / 18758 |soldiers g = 8723 / 19339 |max level x = 110 |cost x = 110 |atk x = 21200 / 40928 |def x = 18600 / 37928 |soldiers x = 20600 / 40910 |medals 0 = 3500 |gold 0 = 35000 |medals 1 = 5000 |gold 1 = 50000 |medals g = 7000 |gold g = 70000 |medals x = 10000 |gold x = 100000 |description = The other ministers fell for Calamity, but their prime minster, Demise, kept her cool. |friendship = You can order me to do any- thing, for I am your servant. |meet = I'll be your servant, for all I do is for Queen Calamity. |battle start = I will work you to the bone. |battle end = Forgive me, Queen Calamity. |friendship max = Queen Calamity is first in my eyes. Still, you are second. |friendship event = I thought your love was the key to clearing the miasma. But I was wrong. Still, I enjoyed it on a personal level. |rebirth = My love for Calamity is deeper than anyone But it seems like your thoughts are also real. if it is so, let's work together and I will continue to be yours. |awaken chance = 20 |awaken orb = 2 |awaken l = 10 |awaken m = 15 |awaken s = 20 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Flame Bloom |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |likeability 0 = I know of you, Celestial Lord. You have aided other ministers in the past, but now you deal with me. |likeability 1 = I cannot give up on the magma flowers. I must have them for my queen, though it be my death. |likeability 2 = Queen Calamity is like a kid sister to me, so I must protect her even at the cost of the Celestial Realm. |likeability 3 = Hee hee, here it comes. Telepathy from Queen Calamity. It seems our little game is almost done. |likeability 4 = I know everything about Queen Calamity, including her joys and sorrows. You will help me help her. |availability = [Demon Minister Juggernaut|[Fantasy Archwitch Reward Area Completion Reward]] Elemental Hall }} ''Amalgamation'' Category:Fantasy Archwitch Category:Neo Generation Category:AkkeyJin